Dollie
by Alurax
Summary: Vincent developes an alternative solution to dealing with his nightmares


_Someone explain to me why we have to make a disclaimer on a website that's titled "FANFIC"... i mean, seriously... whut's the sense in that?_

--

This was rediculous. Vincent Valentine was a grown man. He hadn't needed some kind of security blanket, or a teddy bear since he was eight years old… and here he was making one. Though I suppose this one was more logical than the blue moogle he had at one point. He'd managed to find a doll pattern at a craft store, and put forth all his efforts into making sure the others didn't find out about it. This was embarassing enough as it is.

Not being able to think of a proper position of the mouth, Vincent had just ended up securing a small cigarette where it should've been. It was done. The gunman held the small plush doll, staring into the carefully painted blue eyes, remembering how he craddled the small form in his arms as he made those eyes. His brief smile turned into a frown, and he flushed. "Stop staring at me."

As a last act of denial, Vincent chucked the doll across the room. He burried his face in his hands. This was so stupid. Why did he think this would work?

Since Vincent had woken up he'd been having vicious nightmares. And it seemed they woud only go away when the pilot, Cid Highwind, was either holding him, or at least in the same room, when they weren't forced to share a bed.

Since they no longer traveled together, they very rarely saw each other when they were awake, let alone while asleep. His nightmares seemed to be getting worse the longer they stayed apart. He'd gotten this stupid idea from seeing some of the stuffed dolls Yuffie had, and thought that he could make one of Cid and it'd be a good replacement for the real thing… what a dumb thought.

How could a lifeless little doll possibly stand in for a full-grown, warm… strong… body.

Vincent shook his head to clear the day dream. He flopped into his bed, turning his back to the discarded plushie, and pulled the covers over his head.

What a foolish idea.

xXx

Vincent awoke sharply, to the sound of screaming. It took him a moment to realize it was his own. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the door. The first few times, either Tifa or Cloud would run in to see if he was alright. By now, they just seemed to get used to his screaming, or else were ignoring him now. The gunman sighed. He felt bad about keeping the other people staying in the bar awake, but it's not like he could control or surpress these nightmares.

The moonlight hit the blue eyed replica on his floor, causing it to catch his eye. An unsure ping hit his stomach. It could at least be worth a shot, he thought. Vincent stared at the doll for a little while longer, before finally getting up and retrieving it from it's cold position on the wooden floor. "I must be out of my mind."

Vincent stared into the stuffed pilot's eyes, vaguely reminded of the real one's. He couldn't possibly have gotten them that accurate. Maybe it could work.

The gunman made his way back to the bed, settling in with the doll clutched in his arms. He burried his face in the back of it's head and knew automatically that there was one thing that was different… this stupid doll smelled nothing like Cid. How the hell could this work? Soon Vincent started to doze off, his mind reeling with all the differences between his fake Cid and the real one.

Before he knew it, morning had come. The sun shone into his closed eyes, coaxing him awake. Vincent glanced out the window. It was really morning. He made it through the rest of the night without another nightmare. Vincent held the plush doll up above his head. "Well I'll be damned… you worked."

xXx

Maybe it was his state of mind. The fact that he actually believed in the insignificant piece of cloth that kept his nightmares at bay. Chaos often mocked him for it, but it didn't matter. The fact of the matter was that it was working and he didn't see any alternative. The others had even commented that he must've been sleeping better. Considering that he no longer woke them up in the middle of the night. The dark rings under his eyes were fading. And Vincent actually woke up more often than not with bed head.

One day, however, the gunman woke up in a near panic. He couldn't find his Cid. Vincent looked around a bit, then threw back the sheets. His face darkened a few shades. He had just found the little pilot wedged between his legs. And the fact that he wasn't wearing pants just made it all the more awkward.

Vincent pulled the doll out, eyeing him like a bad child. "You're a naughty little thing."

"Hey, Vince." There was a call and a knock on the door that made Vincent jump. "Ya decent?"

He couldn't believe it… it was Cid…. The real Cid. Vincent looked back to the plushed Cid in his hands, blushing again. "I-in a minute."

Quickly, he jumped from the bed, pulling on a pair of pants and threw the doll under the covers. Vincent then answered the door. Cid smiled back at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "S'been forever, Vince. I missed ya."

Vincent's reddened cheeks turned to confusion. "You have?"

Cid dropped him back to the ground, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Course I have. You're like my best friend. Why wouldn't I miss you?"

Vincent forced a weak smile at the comment. "Oh… yea… makes sense."

"So, how ya been? Tifa says ya seem to be sleeping better."

The smile turned a touch more genuine. "Yea, well, I have."

"That's great."

Vincent was cut short from his response when he saw Cid flop down on the bed, right near where he'd thrown the doll. Probably not directly on it, but close enough, because the pilot began to realize something was there. "What's this?"

Honing his demon speed, along with the Turk reflexes, Vincent slid forward, wrenching the doll out before Cid could get his hands on it. "N-n-nothing."He hid it behind his back, obviously not a very good hiding place, but maybe he could keep it from Cid if he was holding it.

The pilot cocked a brow at him. "What is it, Vince?"

"It's nothing… just a um… a doll to help me sleep… nothing special… just a doll."

"… Oh… well, let me see it."

"I-it's kinda embarassing, Cid."

"I don't care. If it helps ya sleep, great. I just wanna see it."

"No."

Cid's grin broadened at the paniced snap in his voice. He stood up, leaning over Vincent. "What is it, Vincent?"

Vincent leaned back as Cid tried to reach around him. "It's nothing. Why do you care so much?"

"Cuz you're trying to hide it… and you're blushing." Cid put a knee on the bed, causing Vincent to lean fully back onto the doll so he couldn't reach under him.

"A-am not. STOP IT!!!"

The two men wrestled for the doll. Cid soon had to resort to tickling the gunman to wrench it out from behind his back.

Vincent clutched his ribs. "You cheated." He then noticed that Cid was holding up the small doll, a confused furrow crossing his brow. Vincent hid his face in his hands. He was pretty sure it wasn't healthy to have your face this red before noon.

Cid turned the doll over, examining the details further. "Handsome devil… you make this?"

Vincent nodded, still hiding his face.

"So this little thing helps ya sleep at night." Cid smiled, flicking the little cigarette sewed to the front of it's face. He couldn't help but laugh at it. "Ya know, Vince."

Vincent watched as he placed the little pilot back onto the bed next to him, but he still couldn't bare to look up at Cid. "If ya wanted to sleep with me that bad…" A gloved hand left the doll, cupping Vincent's chin to turn him up to Cid's face. "All ya had to do was ask."

The gunman's eyes widened in shock to the comment. He watched as the pilot leaned in closer, until his eyes closed. A pair of soft lips brushed against his forehead, linging enough to warm his skin. It wasn't until Cid heard Vincent whine did the lips come in contact with his own.

Vincent opened his eyes briefly to see Cid, feeling the hand slide around his neck to twine into his hair. His eyes closed again, lips parting easilly to taste the pilot further. Vincent's arms slid around the strong neck, pulling him closer. Cid kneeled on the bed, his other hand slipping around the gunman's waist.

The ex-Turk felt a tad whoreish. He wanted Cid so bad right now, that it hurt. He never quite realized how much so, until he finally had the opportunity. Vincent hadn't even realized when his hands had moved lower. He pulled Cid's shirt from his pants, sliding his hands around. Wanting to feel his warm skin on his own.

Cid chuckled softly, his lips sliding down Vincent's neck. "I take it you missed me too?"

Vincent smiled, breathing in Cid's strong smokey musk. "Oh yes… so much."

--

_AN: i can actually explain this one.... I made a Cid plushie__  
_


End file.
